


The Pool Boy [Done]

by BlueVelvet_39



Series: Newbie [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Hand Job, M/M, Oral Sex, Pool chair, Sex, Swimming Pool, Tanning oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvet_39/pseuds/BlueVelvet_39
Summary: How they met.Part of my new series.





	The Pool Boy [Done]

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know I'm not the most excellent storyteller or writer, but it's something I love to do to keep me busy. So I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me, Thanks, BV.

"Who is the that?" Alec pointed over to the new boy at the pool. "Not sure," Izzy said. Everyone but Alec headed to the pool. He was a little distracted.

Alec was watching him. He just got out of the pool and the water was running down his back. He shook his hair as he was walking back to his chair. Water went everywhere on Alec too. Alec didn't care he couldn't take his eyes off the newbie. The guy looked at Alec, Alec had his mouth open looking at him, and the guy smiled at Alec. "Would you like to rub some oil on me?" The guy asked him. Alec looked at him for a second, "sure." He moved behind the guy and started to rub on the oil. Under Alec's touch, the guy began to moan a little. Alec began to rub around his side to his chest and stomach which made the guy lean back on Alec. Alec rubbed down the guy's stomach to his waistband. He was going to move back up, but the guy stopped him and pushed his hand under the waistband. Alec went with it. He looked around to see if anyone could see them, but where they sit no one could. Alec wrapped around the guy's cock and started to move up and down. The guy moaned and pushed back into Alec between his legs. Alec let out a little whimper. The guy smiled and rubbed down Alec's legs. When Alec felt the cum come out in his hand. He didn't move right away. So the guy did. He pushed Alec back on the chair. He pulled his shorts till his hard cock fell out. He looked at it then Alec and licked his lips. He put Alec's cock in his mouth, wrapped his lips around it using his hand too he started moving up and down, sometimes taking Alec's whole cock in his mouth. Alec began to moan loud so much the guy put his thumb in his mouth. Alec closed around it and moved his tongue around, and started sucking on it. It tasted like cherries. He pulled it out slowly after Alec came in his mouth. Alec didn't know what to say to the guy. The guy looked at him and smiled, then he picked up his stuff and left.

BBVFK: BVFF

**Author's Note:**

> You can keep up with me here:
> 
> Youtube: BVFandomKingdom
> 
> IG: @bluevelvet_36, @bvfanfic
> 
> Twitter: @BlueVelvet78  
> ***  
> I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me, Thanks, BV.  
> ***  
> Hits, BookMarks, Kudos, Comment, Subscribe, Share!
> 
> I would appreciate it!
> 
> Well until next time!


End file.
